


Annual Appraisals

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a cuppa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Appraisals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack/Ianto/Ten, TW/DW, middle
> 
> Thanks to: Nicci, for cheering

It was just supposed to be a cuppa.

So how Ianto Jones had gone from making a Time Lord tea to being the filling in a sandwich consisting of his boss, Captain Jack Harkness and aforementioned Time Lord? He had no idea.

Though he wouldn't dream of complaining about it. Especially not when both men were stripping him off his clothes with single-minded determination.

"Um... Doctor," Ianto tried as the man undid Ianto's trousers. "Are you sure....?"

Jack plastered himself against Ianto's back, naked chest to his bare back. "I might incidentally have praised you a little high when Martha, the Doctor and I went away last year," he mumbled hotly in Ianto's ear.

"Praised?!" Ianto's voice went up, much to his embarrassment, when the Doctor fell to his knees in front of him, taking Ianto's trousers and boxers down with him.

"Oh yes," the Doctor enthused. "Jack told us all about you."

Ianto's eyebrows rose. "Did he now?" That would explain the odd questions from Martha when she had visited. Ianto groaned as the Doctor eyed up his cock and then unceremoniously swallowed him down.

"Not bad, huh?" Jack asked, biting at Ianto's earlobe. His hands seemed to be everywhere, while the Doctor's at least had the decency to stay where they were, on Ianto's hips. Ianto couldn't focus very well as the Doctor swallowed around him, at the same time as Jack slid a slick finger inside of him.

Ianto closed his eyes and steadied himself, hands on the Doctor's shoulders. Which turned out to be a very good move, as Jack changed from one finger thrusting inside of Ianto to two and then three.

The change made Ianto shout out loud and he had to let the Doctor take more of his weight.

Jack's laughter rumbled through him and Ianto opened his eyes and turned his head, doing his level best to glare at Jack. It wasn't easy when Jack had his fingers buried in Ianto's arse and the Doctor proceeded to deep throat him with the utmost expertise.

Ianto wondered if he'd ever live it down, the way he couldn't stop the keening noises from escaping. It would almost be better if he could convince his tongue to let him spit out the threats at Jack, because those fingers just weren't enough.

When Jack finally took pity on him and pushed his cock inside, Ianto had to widen his stance and hope that the Doctor could take the added pressure. Especially when Jack began moving, hard and fast.

It didn't take much before Ianto dug his fingers into the Doctor's shoulders and nearly howled as he came. At least it didn't seem to bother the Doctor in the least, who happily swallowed most of it.

Between the two, they managed to keep Ianto on his feet until Jack growled and thrust deep inside of Ianto, gripping him hard enough to bruise.

Ianto wasn't sure how it happened, but a moment later the three of them were sweaty and tangled up on the floor.

"Why?" Ianto croaked, his voice rough as if he'd been yelling all day.

The Doctor licked come off his fingers, leaning in for a kiss afterwards and Ianto obliged him, more than gladly. "Consider it a thank you for keeping an eye on Jack, payment even," he said with a wide smile.

Ianto stared at him, and he could feel the silent laughter rolling through Jack as the other man pressed up against his back, softening cock snug against Ianto's arse.

"And if you can do as good a job for another year, I'll be back for an annual reappraisal," the Doctor told him with a twinkle to his eyes.

"Bring us some toys, too?" Jack asked, hands sliding idly up and down Ianto's abs.

"Toys?" Ianto had to ask, even if he knew he'd regret it.

"Yeah, I think we've exhausted the use of what we can get here on Earth. I figure the Doc will bring us some more interesting ones."

Ianto closed his eyes and wondered just how many of these trysts he'd be able to survive. Then again, it wouldn't be the worst motivation for him to keep an eye on Jack.

 **The End**


End file.
